Lyrics:The Hamilton Polka
Lyrics: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor Grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father Got a lot farther by working a lot harder By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter By fourteen, they placed him in charge of the trading charter Alexander Hamilton My name is Alexander Hamilton And there's a million things I haven't done But just you wait, just you wait Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it I am the one thing in life I can control Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it I am inimitable I am an original And if there's a reason I'm still alive When so many have died Then I'm willin' to— I'm willing to Work, work! Angelica! Work, work! Eliza! And Peggy— Look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be In the greatest city In the greatest city in the world! The world turned upside down The world turned upside down The world turned upside down The world turned upside down Yeah you'll blow us all away Oceans rise, empires fall We have seen each other through it all And when push comes to shove I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da Da da dat dat da da ya da! No one else was in The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened No one else was in The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened No one really knows how the game is played The art of the trade How the sausage gets made We just assume that it happens But no one else is in the room where it happens We are outgunned (What?) Outmanned (What?) Outnumbered Outplanned We gotta make an all out stand Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man Hamilton! Sir, he knows what to do in a trench Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean— Hamilton! Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean— Hamilton! No one has more resilience Or matches my practical tactical brilliance— Hamilton! You wanna fight for your land back? Hamilton! I need my right hand man back! Uh, get ya right hand man back You know you gotta get ya right hand man back I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter but the sooner the better To get your right hand man back! It must be nice, it must be nice To have Washington on your side It must be nice, it must be nice To have Washington on your side Look back at the Bill of Rights (Which I wrote!) The ink hasn't dried It must be nice, it must be nice To have Washington on your side— Somebody has to stand up for the South! Somebody has to stand up to his mouth! If there's a fire you're trying to douse You can't put it out from inside the house I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in Watching him grabbin' at power and kiss it If Washington isn't gon' listen To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference: This kid is out In New York you can be a new man How do you write like you're running out of time? Write day and night like you're running out of time? Ev'ry day you fight like you're running out of time Like you're running out of time Are you running out of time? Let me tell you what I wish I'd known When I was young and dreamed of glory You have no control Who lives, who dies, who tells your story I know that we can win I know that greatness lies in you But remember from here on in History has its eyes on you (Whoa…) And I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot We gonna rise up, time to take a shot (Not throwing away my shot) We gonna rise up, time to take a shot (Not throwing away my shot) We're gonna rise up, rise up! (It's time to take a shot!) Rise up, rise up! And I am not throwing away my Not throwing away my shot There's a million things I haven't done But just you wait (Just wait) What's your name, man? Alexander (Hamilton) Alexander (Hamilton) Alexander (Hamilton) Alexander Back to Song Title